Hyrule High
by TriforceTears
Summary: Modern day Legend of Zelda, with a traditional background story :
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell from the skies as his goddess wept. Nayru, Goddess of courage, had given up. Her hero of the moment had no choice but to kneel before her and share her pain.

"People have abandoned us. They have forgotten where they come from... Their minds are poisoned."

As Nayru's tears haunted the world around him, the young man was unsure of what to do. He wanted to comfort his goddess, unsure of how to do so. "What can i do, how can i save you? I offer myself, my son, my land, Just give me an answer for your pain..." He continued to pray, hoping to prove and show his devotion, to show that at least one person believed in her power.

"Dear Soma, Take your life. Take your son. Use my tears to continue to grow. Help your family. Me and my sisters need another hero, and although he may never come, I refuse to allow you to waste our life, and that of our son. Raise him to understand who we are, but not who i was. For now, I will wait for my hero..." Nayru slowly stops crying, and allows her former love to stand.

"Soma, I release you. No longer do you bear the Triforce of Courage, nor my sisters requests. Go live your life. Let Link know his mother loved him..." And as slowly as she said those words, her body began to change. Through a green burst of light, the woman that was a moment ago standing was no longer there. Soma ran out into the night, to say goodbye to his shooting star.

He was released. The weight of his past left his shoulders, his face unemotional. He knew he would miss her terribly... but he walked on, unafraid of the future.


	2. Chapter 2

"My last year..." thought link as he walked torwards his motocycle. With senior year starting at Hyrule Hich school, Links mind was filled with wonder and curiousity. As he flew past traffic on his shiny red bike, he thought about the changes he wanted to make before he graduated. He wanted a job, a girlfriend, better grades... He was on a mission. He thought about job possibilities, figuring he cant have a girlfriend without a job. He could always help the irritatingly loud mailman, running around town delivering packages. He thought more about that, and figured the gas would kill any money he made. He supposed he could work at Romani Diner, now that he was old enough to serve alcohol... Then again, he would hate for Zelda or any of the other girls to see him working there. In the end, he knew he would probably just end up taking another shift at his fathers fencing gym, teaching classes to kids. It wasn't much pay, and it wasn't really a useful skill, but it sure impressed the gals. Sometimes they came to watch him and his dad go back and forth, just practicing. However, the only one that he knew that came to watch was Lena, an she was just his neighbor. He felt bad saying that, considering it was his best friend too, but she wasn't really.. A girl. She was female, but not in his mind. She was his best friend! He frowned at the thought of them together. she knew him too much. The other girls... he could be cool and calm and sweet to them. to Lena, he would always be the boy next door.

He swerved, nearly crashing into the car in front of him. "Stop thinking about her,.." he said quietly, pissed he almost totally ruined the bike. He started thinking about the other girls. There was only about 5 that he liked, all wayyy out of his league. He was ready for the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

The first was Lena of course.. but that was all bad. Then came Zelda, the rich girl in Hyrule. She wasn't necessarily stuck up, but it was really difficult to approach her. She was quiet and really intense, using her huge beautiful eyes to make anyone feel special, in the nervous "im gonna totally screw up" way. Everyone loved her, and it was hard not to. Everyone simply wanted to be her. Link laughed, thinking about the face Lena often made when he looked at Zelda. She loved to tease him all the time about EVERYTHING. The next girl in line was Milan. With her long red hair and strange sundress type style, she practically represented the country girl. She even had a cute little accent. She was also the only girl that he had known before high school, other than Lena of course. They weren't necessarily close, but his dad was always at their family diner. She even came to family parties sometimes. Lena loved her, and they often were seen together. The other beautiful girl of Hyrule High was Midna. Virtually the exact opposite of Zelda, she was more of the the loud bossy goth girl. As much as she was loud and bossy though, she was very compassionate. She was often charitable and secretly always volunteered at Hyrule middle school. Midna also had a knack for being overly flirtatious, always coming over and sitting on Links lap whenever they for early for class. Link saw through it though, pretty sure she was like that with everyone. Lena was always really quiet around Midna, but she seemed to like her. Now the last girl was kind of a secret, always really closed in and quiet. She was quite beautiful though, and often hid behind her glasses and books. Fiona... He found her dancing once behind the school one night, practicing on the stage in the quad. He had forgotten his books, and decided to see if the halls were open. When he found her she nearly ran away, thinking he was security. When she it was Link though, she relaxed. She let him take her home, but avoided all of his questions, simply asking that he wouldn't tell anyone. Link sighed, thinking about all of the girls that were simply out of his league. He pulled up the Diner, heading in to get Lena some coffee and pick up Milan if she needed a ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Link left his helmet on, walking into the diner to get some coffee. Cremia, Milans older sister, walked around behind the counter, busy with the older customers. Milan had two coffees ready to go, and ran into the back room to tell her dad Link was here. She walked up, greeted Link and then went to get herself settled on his bike. Link took off the helmet and laughed, walking over to shake her fathers hand. Before her dad let go he asked Link to tell his dad to call him, saying they had something important to talk about. Link nodded and smiled, waving goodbye and heading outside. Milan was on the phone with Lena, saying she had a surprise for her. Link laughed, knowing it was no surprise. They brought Lena coffee everyday and Milan always told her. Link kicked the motorcycle on, leaving the diner far behind only moments later. Milan held on, talking faster than Link could understand about how weird her dad had been yesterday. Supposedly he had given her and Cremia like 100$ to go out and shop, without asking for anything back. They all knew that the diner was not doing that well, so it was awfully strange that her dad was just handing out money. Link kept to himself, wondering if this was related to what their fathers would speak about. The bike eventually overpowered Milan, and they were lost to their thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Link pulled up behind the school and helped Milan off the bike, holding the coffee she brought for the to girls. Lena stood against the gate, her face covered by her hood. Milan ran up to her in a cautiously walking type of way. Link waved, taking both helmets with him and putting them in his little mesh bag. Lena looked up, and he could tell something was wrong. Her blue eyes were deeper than normal and she looked like she was really out of it. She smiled though, making it seem fine... Maybe Link imagined it? Milan certainly hadn't noticed, excitedly talking about the new yellow sundress she bought the other day. Lena nodded and laughed when the conversation called for it, but other wise kept to herself. Link needed to see what was wrong, and thought of some way to steal her from Milan.

Link turned towards his friend Mido, seeing him flirt with another young lady he didn't know. He nudged Milan, pointing towards him.

"Mido? well uh... wait who's that?" Milan blushed, looking over to where they pointed.

Suddenly she seemed furious.

"Oh, just remembered I have to go, bye guys!"

Link laughed at the silly redhead, waving goodbye. He turned to Lena and looked down at her, suddenly so much more serious. Lena looked back, eyes suddenly filled with tears. Link put his arms around her, understanding that she didn't want to talk. He wished she had not held it in for so long. As he let go of the hug, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his bike. Lena wasn't ready to go to class like this, so he decided they should just go relax somewhere else. Missing one day should be fine, he thought to himself. Lena looked surprised when he handed her his helmet, revving up his bike like it was nothing. He knew Lena secretly loved his bike, always wishing she had one of her own. She smiled, putting on the helmet and hopping on the back. As he started to go, he saw Milan out of the corner of his eye, standing by herself on the side. He waved, and she just looked down, hurrying to class. Link frowned, but left the school with Lena, thinking about how to cheer her up.


	6. Chapter 6

Milan looked down and scurried away, saddened by what she saw. Every day she saw how Link looked at Lena, and wasn't sure how to feel. She loved Lena and wanted her to be happy... but she knew how she felt about Link as well. She had known Link for years, and wished he saw her as more than just the neighbor girl. Whenever she saw his beautiful dark hair, his strong and muscular torso, his wonderful bright eyes... Milan sighed. She wished she was the one on the back of his bike, heading off with him to somewhere unknown. However, she understood how he felt and that Lena needed him more. She hid her face, suddenly feeling so much more alone than she wanted. As she was walking to class, She bumped into a tall stalky guy. He looked down at her with the same familiar grin. Mido stood about a foot taller than her, yet was strangely way scrawnier. Link thought she was totally head over heels for Mido, but the truth was that it was the other way around. He was a good friend and all, but he was too pushy for her. Plus, he hated Link because he knew how Milan felt. Even though he felt so strongly, he remained friends with her, and the only person she could talk to when it came to her heartbreak. She looked up and put on a fake smile, trying to just get to class.

"I saw him leave with her... I'm sorry. I would never leave you behind"

The words he said hurt her, since not only was he reminding her about how she was totally abandoned, but also that they couldn't be happy together without either one of them being uncomfortable.

"Oh its ok, Lena needed to go anyway. No worries. Lets hurry to History so we can get good seats!" She said with a grin. He didn't return the smile, but followed anyway. Milan sighed and tried to hurry. Maybe they would get back in time for lunch, she said to herself, desperately hoping they wouldn't really leave her...


End file.
